Kampf der Liebe
by Sara Sakurazuka
Summary: Una storia incentrata su Prussia, dalla nascita alla "morte". [Prevalentemente RuPru, genderbend.]


_Alla mia musa._

Terrasanta, XII secolo.

Non si ricordava molto della sua nascita. Si ricordava invece molto bene del momento in cui un cavaliere l'aveva presa in braccio e portata con sé in un monastero. L'aveva trovata in un bosco, sotto ad un albero, avvolta in un panno. L'aveva creduta figlia di qualche contadino, le disse, che aveva già troppe bocche da sfamare, e l'aveva allora portata con sé. Una bambina, in un monastero di monaci guerrieri, ma almeno avrebbe avuto un tetto sopra la testa.  
Ricordava ancora il calore di quella mano che le accarezzava il viso. Callosa, abituata a maneggiare una spada, ma così incredibilmente delicata sul suo viso di neonata. L'uomo le diede anche un nome. Un nome tedesco, perché la sua pelle era troppo chiara per poter appartenere a qualcuno del posto, o peggio, a qualche infedele. Aveva la pelle così chiara che sembrava neve. Quella neve che gli ricordava tanto la sua patria, che aveva lasciato per andare a combattere.  
Presto si era accorto che quella non era una bambina come tutte le altre. Dopo una rapidissima crescita, durante la quale, in pochi mesi, aveva raggiunto più o meno l'età di tre anni, si era ricordato che aveva già sentito parlare di esseri simili.  
Esseri dall'aspetto umano, ma che in realtà non lo sono. Che possono vivere in eterno, e che sono l'incarnazione di una nazione. Esseri la cui esistenza è tenuta segreta, e di cui si parla come fossero creature leggendarie.  
La sua bambina, si, perché ormai lei era la sua bambina, era una giovane nazione. Non capiva da chi era nata, e perché proprio in quel luogo. Era lei la prova che alla fine lì sarebbe nata una nazione tedesca? Quella piccola bambina, nata su un campo di battaglia?  
Ricordava quell'uomo che la teneva spesso in braccio. Che le narrava di battaglie avvenute in terre lontane. Che le parlava anche delle terre su cui ora abitavano. Che le diceva, che anche il suo futuro sarebbe stato legato ad una spada. Lo diceva guardandola sempre negli occhi, quegli occhi colore del sangue, di una bambina nata durante la guerra.  
E il suo nome. Le raccontava spesso che avrebbe voluto chiamarla Maria, in onore alla Signora a cui tutti loro erano votati. Ma credeva che per quella bambina non sarebbe stato adatto. Perché la Signora era misericordiosa e piena di pietà, mentre la sua bambina avrebbe dovuto combattere tutta la vita. Lui ne era certo. Non ne era felice, ma ne era certo.  
E la sua certezza divenne realtà qualche anno dopo, quando la bambina che aveva salvato stava arrivando all'adolescenza, e vestita da guerriero era scesa nella sua prima battaglia.  
Oh, lei ricordava ancora l'orgoglio che aveva provato facendo parte dell'Ordo Fratrum Domus Hospitalis Sanctae Mariae Teutonicorum in Jerusalem. L'orgoglio del brandire la propria spada in mezzo ai suoi compagni. L'orgoglio di portare a casa una vittoria. L'orgoglio nel vedere l'uomo che l'aveva allevata sorridere, quando era tornata al campo sfinita ma felice. Oh, lei ci credeva in ciò che faceva. Doveva liberare il Sacro Sepolcro e difenderlo. Lei doveva farlo per la Signora che serviva. Doveva farlo per l'uomo che l'aveva cresciuta e che l'amava come se fosse davvero sua figlia. E lo doveva ai suoi compagni, anche se questi la credevano soltanto un ragazzino strano.  
Portava sempre i capelli corti, li avrebbe portati per quasi tutta la sua esistenza così corti. E il suo fisico non era ancora sviluppato. Poteva tranquillamente passare per un ragazzo. Solo che in battaglia era troppo forte. Ma questo era dovuto al fatto che non fosse umana. Non che la cosa le importasse molto. Perché lei si sentiva viva quando impugnava la spada.  
L'unica sua preoccupazione era quell'uomo, che diventava sempre più vecchio, mentre lei restava sempre una bambina.  
Era la sua bambina, come diceva sempre. E solo quando erano da soli si permetteva di chiamarla con il suo nome. Il nome che le aveva dato. Il nome che, anche se non lo sapeva ancora, avrebbe segnato in qualche modo la sua esistenza.  
_Ostaggio splendente._

__NOTE: Primo capitolo dedicato interamente alla figura di Prussia, per esigenze di copione e perché è tra i miei personaggi preferiti.  
_L_'Ordine Teutonico fu fondato in Terrasanta prima come ordine ospedaliero, ricevendo nel 1191 l'approvazione di Clemente III. Nel 1197, prima di tornare in Europa, l'Ordine decise di trasformassi in un ordine cavalleresco.  
Per fem!Prussia ho deciso di adottare il nome Gilberta, in quanto il nome esiste, e trovo il suo significato molto particolare e adatto al personaggio.


End file.
